Star Butterfly's Summer Vacation (Rugrats Potty Training Spike)
Star: OH my god, I can't believe I passed summer school. My dad's not gonna believe me hes gonna be so proud of me. Charleyyy and Friends is filmed in front of a live audience. Charleyyy: Oh hi guys I'm Charleyyy. (audience yaying) Charleyy: And today, guess what, I have a secret. I LIKE POT! (Audience booing) Charleyyy: No wait dont judge me. I like pot, you know you can put water in here, you can boil it, and when you're bored, you can use it as a hat. IM AN IDIOT IM AN IDIOT IM AN IDIOT. Marco: Oh ho ho ho ho ho, Charleyyy, youre so hilarious my boy ho ho ho ho ho. Wait, where's Junior, I mean he's after school, and today was his last day, oh he better pass, he should be here. Star: Dad dad dad dad dad dad. Marco: What is it Junior, did you pass? Star: Believe it or not, I did pass. Marco: Wait, you passed? I think you're lying, where is the camera? Star: Don't worry Dad, the camera is right here and I passed. I killed the fly. Marco: Whoa that was surprising, did you hear that world, my son is successful, he's not a failure. Star: And what's my reward. Marco: Well you passed and I'm not gonna stab you but you can get to go to Toys R Us and get you a toy each and then Chuck E Cheese. Star: Toys R Us and Chuck E Cheese? Can my friends come? Marco: Of course they can come. Star: And do they get a toy? Marco: Well, did they pass? Star: Well, some of them did. Marco: Well good. Star: But who's gonna take me? Marco: You already know, Chef Pee Pee. Star: Um, he's in jail dad. Marco: What, how did he get in jail? Star: Well, the principal thought he was molesting me at school so we need to bail him out. Marco: Yes, we need to bail him out, lets bail him out. (one bail out later) Glossaryick: Look, I did not molest Junior at school. The principal had a misunderstanding. Marco: Look, I don't care about that. What I care is you need to take Junior to Toys R Us and Chuck E Cheese. Glossaryick: Toys R Us and Chuck E Cheese? Why Bowser? First I got sent to jail and now I have to take Junior and his friends to Toys R Us and Chuck E Cheese? Marco: Because my son is successful and he's not a failure so go take him there. Chef Pee Pee: Come on Bowser. Please negotiate with me. Bowser Junior: Bye dad I love you. Chef Pee Pee: Its not fair. Star: Come on get in Toad. Toad are you ready? Ludo: You know I am! Star: Chef Pee Pee, are you ready? Glossaryick: No I'm not ready. I hate you and know I have to take you to Toys R Us and Chuck E Cheese. Star: Don't be in a sourpush mood. We're gonna go with Toad, Joseph, and all my friends. Glossaryick: I don't wanna babysit you little bastards. Who are we picking up first. Star: Joseph. His house is right here. Star: Hi Joseph. Pony Head: Hi Dude, what's up. Star: We're going to Toys R Us and Chuck e Cheese. Pony Head: This is gonna be a fun time. Pony Head: Chef Pee Pee, where are we going? Glossaryick: We're going to pick up Cody. Pony Head: Aw not that loser! Glossaryick: Yeah, I thought he was a loser too. Star: Hey, don't be mean to Cody, he's gotta have some friends. Star: Hi Cody. Tom Lucitor: Hi guys, my mom doesnt have to pick me up today. Ludo: Hi Cody! Everyone: TOYS R US TOYS R US TOYS R US! Glossaryick: Alright unbuckle your seat belts cause it's time to get out. Star: But were not at Toys R Us Chef Pee Pee, youre lying. Glossaryick: I'm not lying. Toys R Us is over there! Star: WOW TOYS R US IS RIGT THERE ITS RIGHT THERE CHEF PEE PEE! Glossaryick: God you have eyes you idiot. Star: I'm getting a million zillion toys. Glossaryick: You're not getting a million toys, You're only getting one. ONE FOR EVERYBODY ONLY ONE OKAY DONT PICK UP TWO SEVEN NOTHING LIKE THAT. Star: But I want all of them Chef Pee Pee. Glossaryick: You're not gonna get all of them. Your dad only gave me enough money for one freaking toy. Now let's go. Ludo: Oh man they got the mini cove. Oh, they got it in pink. You know I gotta get it in pink. Oh there's Marios kart and (gasps) They got the volkswagen, the Minnie Mouse one. I gotta have this but it's too small. I'm gonna look at the nerf guns. Ludo: Oh man they got the oozies. I've seen this online and (gasps). THEY GOT THE INSTAN STRIKE A LEAK, 90 FEET. IT CANT SHOOT 90 FEET IVE GOTTA HAVE THIS CHEF PEE PEE. Pony Head: Oh man, look at all these balls. Soccer balls, basket balls, footballs and colorful soccer balls. I really need a basketball though. Tom Lucitor: Oh what do I want? One toy, one toy. OH! Ken Barbie. I've gotta have this. Chef Pee Pee! Glossaryick: Alright, since your friends are looking for there toy each you gotta choose one so choose. Star: I want a Thomas. Glossaryick: But you already have a Thomas. Star: Oh yeah, I already have a Thomas, (gasps) There's a green one, and an aqua one, and a dark red one. I don't like the red one. Can I get all of them? Glossaryick: No you're only getting one. Star: How about seven? Glossaryick: No you're only getting one now choose one. Star: But I want all of them Chef Pee Pee. Glossaryick: No. Star: Iwant all of them! Glossaryick: Errrrrrr!!!!! Star: ALL OF THEM! Star: Yay! I got two trains! Thank you a Chef Pee Pee. Glossaryick: You spoiled little brat. Ludo: Got that oozies. Couldn't get the big ones but this will do. Pony Head: Hey, Junior how did you get two? Glossaryick: He gets two because he's a spoiled crybaby. Star: I'm not a crybaby. Glossaryick: Whatever. Tom Lucitor: I've got a Ken doll and were in love. Star: So where are we going now? Glossaryick: Chuck E Cheese. Star: Yay, go go go go! Glossaryick: Wait, I have to turn the freakin gear. Star: I love my green train Chef Pee Pee. Glossaryick: We're here. Star: Wait, where are we at? Glossaryick: (sighs) Chuck E Cheese. Star: (gasps) CHUCK E CHEESE, WE'RE AT CHUCK E CHEESE! TBC Category:Episodes Category:SML Parodies